To know me is to know you
by Innocent-Violets
Summary: School can be tough. New projects, New feelings...A new girl comes in, why does Sasuke feel jealous? What happens when they discover their true feelings? Main Pairings: KakaIru,Sasunaru in future. Will contain SHOUNEN AI!
1. New Beginnings

Violet: Hi peeps! This is my first attempt to write something like this so sorry if it's not brilliant.I know everyone's read the warning I've given but it can't be helped...

Kakashi: This story includes...

Iruka: shounen ai content! Which means...

Kakashi: It's loving between men!

Violet:... Erm...that's Yaoi...

Kakashi: So you mean...

Violet: It means I won't be writing anything graphic about your sex life. So take the warning folks, if you feel uncomfortable with boy x boy relationships, then don't read...really, don't read and then give me some crap about how it's wrong etc. Oh, and I don't own Naruto because if I did...well, you wouldn't really like to know! On with the story!

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke x Naruto (in future)

* * *

New year means new term. New term means new teachers and new teachers are never good news. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Naruto was never fond of the new term because he had learnt that ultimately, it just means more trouble for him.

He used to look forward going to school but after that incident with Uchiha; he somehow made a reputation of himself. And it wasn't good. He wasn't a total outcast, mind you. He had a select few friends and a few teachers that had actually ignored the reputation he had made from his first year.

He was after all, 16 years old and had matured throughout the years. He would never dream of beating that smug faced son of a bitch…well in public anyway. Truth is, he always knew he didn't hate the Uchiha. Sure he was impatient, hot tempered and easily provoked but he never really found that he hated anyone.

'I wonder if anything interesting would happen this year. Just don't let me be paired up with Uchiha again.' He'd let himself smile wryly at the thought of it.

Every year, whenever there was a project, he always had to work with Uchiha. He thought it was just a cruel joke the teachers played to entertain their sad lives, until he was of course, proven wrong.

This was proved by selecting random names from the 'hat' and what do you know? It seems fate really did want to screw him over as he held in his hand a piece of paper with Uchiha's name on.

Naruto was soon distracted from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Mrs Brown sighed in relief as it seemed and made her way to open the door and revealed a girl not taller than 5 ft 6.

Excited whispers seemed to have erupted through out the classroom and Naruto strained to hear what was said. 'Isn't that Umire Meiko?' A group of girls not far from his left giggled. 'Yea, it is. I heard she was moving to our class but I didn't think it was true. She's like the most cleverest girl in our school.'

Naruto frowned at this and looked at the girl once again. 'So…why's she being transferred to our class?' He was so sure that Umire hadn't done anything wrong to be transferred to this hellhole.

His class mostly consisted of Uchiha fan girls and they could really be clever if they'd just stop thinking about Uchiha. Naruto snorted. 'Hah, like that's gonna happen soon.' And don't even get started on the boys.

It was well known his class was where all the perverted fucks are sent, or those who had an attitude problem granted that some of them are clever and athletic, blah blah blah but whatever.

'Why do I care anyway? She's probably an Uchiha fan girl.' Naruto grimaced at the thought. She wasn't exceptionally beautiful but there was definitely something about her.

She wasn't particularly tall and she wasn't stick thin but she wasn't fat either. She was somewhere in between. Her short black hair barely reached her shoulders and she smiled at Mrs Brown as she brushed her fringe out of the way.

Her eyes were deep brown, almost black and she exuded a warmth and kindness that seemed foreign to Naruto. No, she wasn't amazingly hot but she possessed an earth like beauty that none of the other girls he encountered had and he realised, he didn't know why, but he didn't want her to be the same as the others.

He didn't want her to fall under the charms of Uchiha because…because he didn't want her to despise him.

"Class, I have someone to introduce to you. This is Umire Meiko. I'm sure you all would have heard of her. As of now, she'll be joining us for the rest of the year. Please treat her nicely." Mrs Brown emphasised the 'nicely' in particular and once again Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts.

The smile on Meiko's face never seemed to fade. It was a soft barely there kind of smile and he decided he liked that. It wasn't like his forced smile nor was it sickeningly sweet like the other girls.

He heard collective gasps throughout the class when his name was mentioned. 'Oh great, another thing I'm going to be pounded for.' He sighed and gently let his head hit the table. It turned out that Meiko was supposed to be seating on the seat next to him.

He had no problem with Meiko, but he was hoping he'd be alone again because it was the only time he'd have peace from all the insults. Now he won't hear the end of it but it was too late as he saw her move towards her way with her satchel hanging off her right shoulder.

Once she reached the empty table beside him, she put her satchel down and looked at Naruto expectantly. This in turn confused Naruto and resumed to stare off onto space imagining the demise of the Uchiha.

"You know, it'd be nice to know who I'm going to be sitting with for the rest of this year." He looked at her and as he suspected, her smile was still there although a hint of playful annoyance was detected in her voice.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to people wanting to know me." Well, it was the truth. " Uzumaki Naruto and err…do you always have a smile on your face?" For a moment, he thought he had offended the girl but she broke into laughter instead. At first he was shocked at her outburst then slightly irritated as she continued laughing.

He was about to snap until she ceased laughing. "Ha-don't mind me." She said in between laughter. She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and looked at him. "It's been a long time since I've laughed like that and I'm sorry. It was just I wasn't expecting you to say that. I thought you'd be like the others and ask if I was single or something to that effect.' She smiled apologetically and incidentally, that made Naruto smile as well.

She took her seat and scooted closer. "So what other questions do you have?" She said whilst checking her schedule. Naruto pondered over this for a while and decided to take a chance. "You're…you're not an Uchiha fan are you?" He asked, almost shyly.

Meiko looked up from her schedule and gave him a quizzical look. "Who's Uchiha?" Naruto nearly dropped from his seat and stared at her to make sure she wasn't joking.

If she was lying, there was no trace of it to be found. The look she gave him was innocent and genuinely confused. 'Yep, this girl is definitely one of a kind.' Naruto nodded his head in approval.

He pointed to the raven-haired boy across the other room and sighed as he saw a familiar sight. 'He has a crowd going again' He averted his attention back to Meiko and explained.

"That's him, everyone in this school loves him." Naruto said, ever so sarcastically. Meiko frowned and gazed over, Naruto watched her with interest and then her face lit up in recognition.

'Maybe she does like him. She just never knew his name.' He reasoned after he saw her smile widen. "Oh him…" She said casually. "Yea, I know who he is. Actually, I'm quite familiar with him." Naruto was now uncertain and decided to put his mind at ease.

"Are you…did you use to go out with Uchiha?" He had to know after all. He was aware of Uchiha's habit of going out with girls then dumping them as soon as he was bored with them.

Meiko looked at him playfully and he gulped. "No, I never went out with Uchiha. I was in his I.C.T class last year and I beat him. That's all." Now it was Naruto's turned to be officially shocked. Did he just see Meiko smirk? And…and did he just hear satisfaction at beating Uchiha?

"Oh, right…Ok" He was at loss of words. He wasn't sure what to say anymore. To this she laughed again. She does that a lot, Naruto noted. "He made the mistake of telling me to give up, I simply proved to him that he wasn't the best at everything." She shrugged nonchalantly and glanced at him.

"Anymore questions?" Naruto managed to get over the shock and coughed, trying to resume control. " Yea, how come you were transferred to this class?" She blinked and focused her attention on Mrs Brown.

"Moral support." And no more was said because Naruto understood perfectly. As the class gathered their equipments ready for the next class, he couldn't help but ask.

"What class are you in next?" he managed to sound fairly neutral about it but inside he was screaming in his head. 'Say biology, say biology, say biology!' He thought it was miracle when Meiko turned and uttered exactly what he wanted to hear.

He smiled as he made his way with his new friend. 'Maybe this year won't be so bad' he mused.

* * *

Violet: Whew...I'm done. Hopefully it wasn't too bad, please review! 

Iruka: Yes, otherwise Violet here would be very sad and bang her head on the table repeatedly.

Kakashi: Erm...she's already doing it...(pointing to a very stressed out author)

Iruka: Kakashi! Stop her, you idiot! Please review! I don't want a dead author in my house!


	2. Fate

"What was that all about?" Breathless, Naruto managed to ask. After they had their first lesson, a crowd of students suddenly bombarded them. Meiko answered a few questions and told Naruto to run. With the noise created however, he didn't fully hear her command. She was sick of whispering it to him so she grabbed his wrist and ran for it.

"Ehh, well. As you can see I'm quite popular." Naruto rolled his eyes and answered back. "Well, duh. Why are you so popular though?" She started to laugh nervously and slumped against the wall.

"I'm kind of known to be good in every subject, I'm the school captain of Badminton and Hockey, I'm a class representative and I'm the head of the School council. I'm in the Gifted and talented program in English, Drama and Art and I'm also a counsellor of some sort…so I suppose that makes me kind of well known." She finally finished and waited a response from Naruto; her head leaned to the side as she saw him stare at her, his mouth open.

"Kind…Kind of! Whaddya mean kind of!" With each syllable he pronounced, the pitch of his voice went higher.

Here he was, standing with the most perfect girl. She was clever, pretty, had the nicest personality to go with it and she did not fall for the charms of Uchiha. It was Uchiha, out of all the people! Even he found himself struggling to resist his charms. He never thought anyone like that existed and suddenly he was in awe of his discovery.

"Now, now Naruto. It doesn't make me perfect. Come on. Let's go to Maths" She said offhandedly and dragged him to their next class. Naruto thought it was amazing that all of their classes are the same but unfortunately so was Uchiha's and he definitely had a bad feeling about this one.

Their maths teacher was one he knew quite well. With his shocking silver, well Naruto said it was grey but who was he to decide? Anyway, it could be only one person. The lecherous, pathetic, lazy, sorry of an excuse, the one and only lover of Iruka, his sort of foster parent. Hatake Kakashi. Then again, he wasn't too bothered, as fate seemed to be on his side today. He was once again sat next to Meiko and remained happy until Kakashi mentioned the vile 'p' word that he had oh so detested.

"For this next 6 weeks, you'll be paired up for a project" At this Naruto mentally groaned and knew that Kakashi was enjoying it. How? Kakashi was currently grinning at him like the idiot he was.

"You have no freedom to choose who you're partner is because I'll be choosing. All right, first partner. Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino" He then presumed his all too innocent grin and continued to read the list of torture.

"Fuck, stupid bastard" Naruto mumbled and harshly stabbed the table imagining it was a certain maths teacher's head.

"Language, language Naru. Now, what's wrong?" Meiko wagged her finger and propped her chin against her left hand. Naruto sighed and decided to tell her of his 'curse'

"Every time there's a project, I always manage to end up with Uchiha. It's been going on since first year." He muttered miserably and stopped stabbing his table. Meiko looked at him sympathetically and then smiled.

"Maybe Fate's trying to tell you something?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, equivalent to 'What the hell are you saying?' She only shook her head and paid attention to Kakashi. Soon enough he heard what he never wanted to hear.

"Uzumaki Naruto…and Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi paused after this only to look at Naruto's defeated face and he almost felt sorry for him. 'This is what you get for depriving me time with my Iruka' he thought almost gleefully. He looked to the girl beside Naruto and smirked. 'She looks like she knows something about our little Naru-chan.' She must've been aware of what he was thinking because she returned his smirk.

"Umire Meiko, you're with Hyuuga Hinata." The girl named Hinata gasped. 'Probably didn't think she was going to be paired up with the most popular girl in school.' Kakashi thought and read his list until the end. He gave out their objectives and waited for the sound of protest in 5…4…3…2…1.

"SENSEI!" Ah, this is why he became a teacher.

He could feel someone glare at him and to no surprise; it was Naruto. "Sensei, what the hell is this? This hasn't got anything to do with maths!" He could see most agreed with him whilst some just looked amused.

"Ahem. Uzumaki-kun. I know this hasn't got anything to do with Maths however because we are one topic ahead, the Health & Social department requested if this could be done instead because of the limited time they have. So for this term, I am your Health & Social teacher."

He leaned against his desk and resisted the urge to shout out 'Take that you suckers' and stick his tongue out because that would just be down right immature and he was definitely nothing but a mature man. 'In every aspect' he grinned to himself.

"So, shoo, it's lunch time. You have to answer all the questions about your 'partner' and you have six weeks to do so." He left the classroom and felt proud that for once, he made his students stunned and at loss for words.

* * *

"Awwe Naru, it's not too bad. I think." Meiko tried to comfort Naruto but was failing miserably. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw none other than Uchiha making his way to their table. He stopped a few meters away from them and nodded his head at Meiko to acknowledge her. He then glared at the blonde haired boy sitting pathetically next to her. 

"Uzumaki. My house. 11 AM. Meet me outside school. I don't want the whole school to know where my house is. Don't be late." He then made his way back to his 'fans'. Naruto gritted his teeth and made a mental note to kill Kakashi later.

"I can't believe they made us come back on Friday. Why can't they be like other schools and actually start on Monday? Now I have to go to that bloody I -think-I'm-so-great bastard's house." He ranted on and on until a girl made her way to them.

It turned to be Hyuuga Hinata. "Ano, Umire-san. I heard Uchiha-san a-and I-I thi- I mean I, that is…umm." Hinata was a complete wreck at this point and Meiko couldn't help but find it amusing. Deciding to help out the poor girl, she smiled at her reassuringly.

"How about you come over to my house tomorrow? Come by at about 2 P.M and bring some spare clothes, you can sleep over at my house over the weekends." Meiko scribbled her address and handed it to the stuttering girl.

She blushed furiously and nodded. Before Naruto could make a comment, the school bell went indicating lunch had finished.

"Nooo, how did time pass by so quickly?" Naruto whined, almost childishly tugging at Meiko's sleeve whilst they made their way to class. "Erm, you were whining your butt off?" Meiko remarked. Naruto punched her arm lightly as a response.


	3. Happy Monday

Violet: I'm not feeling too well...therefore the story is a bit short. Hope you like it though. I'll try to update everyday if I can. If not, it'll be once a week.

To Tesina Gela Gardner: Thank you, glad you liked it.

To Hanamori Akarui: Hehe, yea, Sasuke is kind of a bastard here... and I promise you'll like Meiko more! and Kakashi is evil...

Kakashi: Hey! I am not... I just like to have fun... most importantly though, how come I'm not mentioned in this chapter?

Violet: Because you're not important...so stop complaining or I'll lock you in a cupboard with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Hehe...fresh meat...

Kakashi: O.o...(runs off crying to Iruka)

Violet:...Oh well, he'll get over it. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto knew he was in trouble when he saw the raven-haired teen stormed his way past the crowd. Sasuke glared at him with annoyance. 

"Uzumaki, where were you?" He gritted, his voice low as to not alert any of his fan girls that he was talking to commoners such as this…this boy.

Naruto laughed and looked to Meiko for support but…she wasn't there. 'Oh fuck' Naruto thought, 'I'm screwed'.

He cleared his throat and stared at the ground. Even though he was 6 inches ( I was going to put bigger...but I realise that could've meant something not so innocent) taller than Sasuke, he was scared of him.

"Uchiha, you sound like a girl. I was busy, okay? We do have 6 weeks to do this project so missing a few weekends isn't really going to affect anything. It's not like I stood you up or anything…" Naruto tried to act calm and collected but was failing miserably when he saw Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his face turning red.

'Nice going, Uzumaki. Call him a girl why don't you…' He mentally slapped himself and thought that he should explain what he meant.

"Gomen, Uchiha-san. Naruto-kun was with me at the weekends. I forced him to go to the arcades with me so it wasn't actually his fault." Both boys turned their attention to the speaker and Naruto inwardly rejoiced.

Meiko looked at Sasuke and smiled, making him even more irritated. "But, if you'd allow it Uchiha-san, Naruto could stay over at your house until you both finished your projects. By doing this, you'll both be finished quickly and won't ever have to talk to each other again. Don't you agree, Naruto?" Meiko looked intently at the said boy and waited for his answer.

Naruto, too happy to care, agreed with it. Of course, he really should've paid attention to what he was agreeing to and if he had bothered to look at his newfound friend, he would've known straight away that she was planning something but this is Naruto…he hardly notices anything.

Sasuke seemed to contemplate on the offer and finally with a brief nod, he turned to leave. "Uzumaki, I'll pick you up at your house at 5 pm. Make sure to pack whatever is necessary."

* * *

Of course, when our Naru-chan finally realised this arrangement, he was disturbed. Extremely disturbed.Who wouldn't be after learning they had to live with the prissy git... 

'Actually, everyone would probably die from lack of oxygen if they knew they were going to live with Sasuke for a week and this could be revenge in a strange and twisted way. I just have to sleep with him for a week, that's all.'

Naruto was finally beginning to see the positive in this little dilemma of his but his face paled quickly once he realised it.

'Damnit! I meant sleep in his house not with him. Damn hormones! I swear, I need a girl.'

He sighed and shook his head in despair. Meiko on the other hand was eating her lunch and did not share his feelings on this matter. He felt a tiny bit of annoyance because this was all her fault, right? Right!

"I can't believe you did that! Now I have to live with him! Oi! Meiko, listen to me!" Naruto flailed his arms frantically trying to get his point across but Meiko just ignored him.

"Look, I asked you and you agreed so you should blame yourself. Besides, by the end of this, you'll be thanking me." She winked. "But you know…the real question is, how does he know where you live? You didn't tell him did you?" Naruto shook his head and resumed his whining, oblivious to the hints she was giving.

Meiko however, was deep in thought and pondered about this little mystery. She looked at the blonde beside her, her eyes squinting as if the answers would reveal itself if she had stared hard enough.

For as long as she was familiar with Sasuke, he wasn't the type to bother remember anyone's address. Well, not anyone important anyway. 'I think it's time to investigate a little…hehe' Meiko grinned and Naruto taking this as recognition, babbled on and on about his situation and never once did he wonder how Sasuke knew his address nor the strange sparkle evident in her eyes.

* * *

Violet: Well, I'm gonna go rest...I feel like crap. It's like someone's just shoved a handful of sand in my throat. Oh and by the way, if you have any suggestions on what questions they need to ask each other on this project, please tell me because...well, I can't really think of any interesting questions and who do you think I should pair Hinata up with? Thanks again, I'm really going to go to sleep now... 

Iruka: (holding a scarred Kakashi) Erm, review?


	4. I'm not a girl!

Violet: Well…I'm at home. Breathing is a difficulty and I am now partially deaf. My love life is shit because in order to keep him safe, I have to stop seeing him but staying home gives me time to update so yea… I'm just going to cry in the corner.

To Tesina: Thanks but unfortunately I still feel like crap…

To Amathys: Well, you'll just have to ponder. Sasuke might be an uke…or he might be a seme…lol

To Anim3Noobi3: Glad you think so.

Iruka: Poor Violet…She's really depressed.

Violet: You've got to go with the flow! Here's the next chapter, enjoy it!

* * *

"Pack what's necessary. I'm so great that even the Gods are kissing my ass…pompous jackass," Naruto muttered as he flung his clothes carelessly into a suitcase. He packed a week's worth of clothing because hopefully, it'll only take a week or less.

After finished packing what was 'necessary', Naruto made sure he left his house in a reasonably tidy fashion. After all, he wouldn't want Iruka to come back to a pigsty.

At 5 p.m exactly, there was a knock on the door. Grabbing his suitcase, he made his way to the door and opened it. 'Man, if he was a girl…' Naruto thought.

What? He was allowed to look; it wasn't as if he would do anything about it. (Ahem…are you sure Naru?) Sasuke never said a word to him though, he indicated for Naruto to follow him to the car and told him he could put the suitcase in the back seat but that was as far as the conversation goes.

The drive was silent and Naruto wasn't used to it. It was uncomfortable and lonely. "You know," Naruto stated casually. "If you were a girl and lost the attitude, I'd definitely go for you."

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best conversation starter but he was never one to conceal his opinions. Sasuke blushed slightly at the blonde's comment, probably out of embarrassment.

"What's with you Uzumaki! Stop referring me as a girl!" He snapped, his eyes concentrating on the road. Naruto grinned and continued on, "But you're so sensitive! You look really girly as well."

"Uzumaki, unless you want me to lose my temper and swerve this car and hit something, be my guest otherwise shut the hell up!"

Naruto decided that death wasn't really worth it so he kept quiet but not before muttering something that strangely sounded like 'mood swings' and 'PMS'.

When he finally reached the Uchiha mansion…it wasn't a mansion at all but a bungalow. Following Sasuke, his mind raced with questions like 'Why's it not a mansion?' He didn't dare ask the younger teen though in fear of being glared at again.

'He's almost as bad as…wait, he said not to refer him as a girl but he can't read my mind so yes, he is a girl.' Naruto smiled triumphantly but was then faced with an angry Sasuke.

"I-am-not-a-girl…" He hissed fiercely. This was when Naruto decided that even in thought, he was not free and that was a really, really miserable discovery.

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed. He had waited patiently for the blonde to come to his senses but he hadn't. He was annoyed and he had enough, it was 10 p.m and he wanted sleep but there was no way he was going to sleep knowing that they were only on question 5!

"Will you stop it! It was not that funny!" He crossed his arms and waited for the incessant noise to stop but Naruto carried on. "Ha-honestly, you-I…" He tried to stop but he found himself laughing even more.

"How big are you and you-you thought it meant," Naruto snickered. (Come on people, you should know why Naruto's laughing)

Sasuke was going to snap, he laughs one more…that was it! He was not going to have anybody humiliate him like this.

"For fuck sake, Naruto!" He stood up. "You're supposed to be my senior so start acting like one!" He sighed as his little outburst seemed to have done the job or he thought it had.

Naruto started to laugh again, it seemed that the younger teen swearing was just amusing, not threatening. Sasuke was defeated. He didn't care, he was going to sleep and he was going to forget all about this little episode.

"No, Sasu-chan! Come back! I need to ask you how regularly you measure yourself!" Naruto knew what it had meant but does Sasuke? 'Who knew he had such a dirty mind?' Naruto was definitely having fun even if the questions were a bit strange. 'Wonder who made them up?'

* * *

Violet: Everyone should've figured it was Kakashi or was it? Next chappie, the students learn very good information from Kakashi about erm...the joys of being a teenager. Well, it is Health & Social.

Kakashi: Looking forward to that!

Iruka: (smiles pleasantly)


End file.
